Lupang Hinirang
Lupang Hinirang (English: Chosen Land) is the national anthem of the Philippines. Its music was composed in 1898 by Julián Felipe, and the lyrics were adapted from the Spanish poem Filipinas, written by José Palma in 1899. Originally written as incidental music, it did not have lyrics when it was adopted as the anthem of the revolutionary First Philippine Republic and subsequently played during the proclamation of Philippine independence on June 12, 1898. During the American Colonial Period, the Flag Law of 1907 prohibited public display flags, banners, emblems, or devices used by revolutionaries in the Philippine-American War. Under color of this law, the colonial government banned the song from being played. The Flag Law was repealed in 1919. Under the Commonwealth, Commonwealth Act № 382, approved on September 5, 1938, officially adopted the musical arrangement and composition by Julián Felipe as the national anthem. The Spanish lyrics were translated into Tagalog beginning in the 1940s, and a final, Filipino version from 1956 was revised in the 1960s to the present lyrics. Over the years, several English versions came into use. On February 12, 1998, Republic Act № 8491 set out the Filipino lyrics, abandoning use of the Spanish and English versions. Title Some English language sources erroneously translate Lupang Hinirang as "Beloved Land" or "Beloved Country"; the first term is actually a translation of the incipit of the original poem Filipinas (Tierra adorada), while "Beloved Country" is a translation of Bayang Magiliw, the current version's incipit and colloquial name. Some sources assert that an English version of anthem lyrics titled "Philippine Hymn" was legalised by Commonwealth Act № 382. That Act, however, only concerns itself with the instrumental composition by Julián Felipe. History Lupang Hinirang began as an instrumental march which President Emilio Aguinaldo commissioned for use in the proclamation of Philippine independence from Spain. This task was given to Julián Felipe and was to replace a march which Aguinaldo found unsatisfactory. The original title of this new march was Marcha Filipina Mágdalo ("Mágdalo Philippine March"), and was later changed to Marcha Nacional Filipina ("Philippine National March") upon its adoption as the national anthem of the First Philippine Republic on 11 June 1898, a day before independence was to be proclaimed. Felipe said that he had based his composition on three other musical pieces: the Marcha Real, which is the current Spanish national anthem; the Grand March from Giuseppe Verdi’s Aïda; and the French national anthem, La Marseillaise. It was played by the Banda San Francisco de Malabón (now called the Banda Matanda, from present-day General Trias) during the proclamation rites on 12 June. In August 1899, the soldier and writer José Palma penned the Spanish poem Filipinas. The poem was published for the first time in the newspaper La Independencia on 3 September 1899, and was subsequently set to the tune of the Marcha Nacional Filipina. Philippine law requires that the anthem always be rendered in accordance with Felipe's original musical arrangement and composition, but the original holograph cannot be located.In the 1920s, the time signature was changed to 4/4 to facilitate its singing and the key was changed from the original C major to G. After the repeal of the Flag Law (which banned the use of all Filipino national symbols) in 1919, the Insular Government decided to translate the hymn from its original Spanish to English. The first translation was written around that time by the renowned poetess Paz Marquez Benitez of the University of the Philippines. The most popular translation, called the "Philippine Hymn", was written by Senator Camilo Osías and an American, Mary A. Lane. Tagalog translations began appearing in the 1940s, with the first known one titled Diwa ng Bayan ("Spirit of the Country"), which was sung during the Japanese occupation of the Philippines. The second most popular one was O Sintang Lupa ("O Beloved Land") by Julián Cruz Balmaceda, Ildefonso Santos, and Francisco Caballo; this was adopted as the official version in 1948. Upon the adoption of Diwa ng Bayan, the song Awit sa Paglikha ng Bagong Pilipinas and the Japanese national anthem Kimigayo were replaced. During the term of President Ramon Magsaysay, Education Secretary Gregorio Hernández formed a commission to revise the lyrics. On 26 May 1956, the Pilipino translation Lupang Hinirang was sung for the first time. Minor revisions were made in the 1960s, and it is this version by Felipe Padilla de León which is presently used. The Filipinoa lyrics have been confirmed by Republic Act No. 8491 (the "Flag and Heraldic Code of the Philippines") in 1998, abandoning use of both the Spanish and English versions. Historian Ambeth Ocampo observed that the Spanish lyrics, which were not intended to be sung when composed, do not flow with the music very well compared to later English and Filipino versions which are smoother. Also, some of the original meanings in Filipinas have been lost in translation; for example, the original Hija del sol de oriente (literally, "Daughter of the Orient (Eastern) Sun") became "Child of the sun returning" in the Philippine Hymn and Perlas ng Silanganan ("Pearl of the Orient") in the present official Tagalog version. Other anthems Lupang Hinirang was not the first Filipino national anthem to be conceived. The composer and revolutionist Julio Nakpil penned Marangál na Dalit ng Katagalugan (Honourable Hymn of the Katagalugan), which was later called Salve Patria (“Hail, Fatherland”). It was originally intended to be the official anthem of the Katipunan, the secret society that spearheaded the Revolution. It is considered a national anthem because Andrés Bonifacio, the chief founder and Supremo of the Katipunan, converted the organisation into a revolutionary government—with himself as President—known as the Repúblika ng Katagalugan (Tagalog Republic) just before hostilities erupted. The arrangement was by Julio Nakpil, who reconstructed it from memory after the original score was destroyed in 1945 during the battle for Manila. It would later be reworked and incorporated in the orchestral piece, “Salve, Filipinas.” The Katipunan or Republika ng Katagalugan was superseded by Aguinaldo's República Filipina. The anthem, later renamed Himno Nacional, was never adopted by Aguinaldo for unspecified reasons. It should be noted that the term "Katagalugan" in the anthem referred the Philippine Islands as a whole and not just Tagalophone Filipinos. The translation of Lupang Hinirang was used by Felipe Padilla de León as his inspiration for Awit sa Paglikha ng Bagong Pilipinas, commissioned as a replacement anthem by the Japanese-controlled Second Philippine Republic during World War II, and later adapted during the Martial Law Era under President Ferdinand Marcos. Lyrics The following Spanish, Filipino and English versions of the national anthem have been given official status throughout Philippine history. However, only the most recent and current Filipino version is officially recognised by law. The Flag and Heraldic Code, approved on 12 February 1998 specifies, "The National Anthem shall always be sung in the national language within or outside the country; violation of the law is punishable by a fine and imprisonment. Several bills have been introduced to amend the Flag and Heraldic Code to highlight the importance of complying, abiding and conforming to the standard expression as prescribed by law. As of 2015, none have been enacted into law. Spanish = Tierra adorada Hija del sol de Oriente, Su fuego ardiente En ti latiendo está. ¡Tierra de amores! Del heroísmo cuna, Los invasores No te hollarán jamás. En tu azul cielo, en tus auras, En tus montes y en tu mar Esplende y late el poema De tu amada libertad. Tu pabellón, que en las lides La victoria iluminó, No verá nunca apagados Sus estrellas ni su sol. Tierra de dichas, del sol y amores, En tu regazo dulce es vivir. Es una gloria para tus hijos, Cuando te ofenden, por ti morir. |-| English = Land of the morning Child of the sun returning With fervor burning Thee do our souls adore. Land dear and holy, Cradle of noble heroes, Ne’er shall invaders Trample thy sacred shores. Ever within thy skies and through thy clouds And o'er thy hills and sea Do we behold the radiance, feel the throb Of glorious liberty Thy banner dear to all our hearts Its sun and stars alight, Oh, never shall its shining fields Be dimmed by tyrants might! Beautiful land of love, o land of light, In thine embrace 'tis rapture to lie But it is glory ever, when thou art wronged For us, thy sons to suffer and die |-| Tagalog/Filipino = Bayang magiliw, Perlas ng Silanganan Alab ng puso, Sa Dibdib mo'y buhay. Lupang Hinirang, Duyan ka ng magiting, Sa manlulupig, Di ka pasisiil. Sa dagat at bundok, Sa simoy at sa langit mong bughaw, May dilag ang tula, At awit sa paglayang minamahal. Ang kislap ng watawat mo'y Tagumpay na nagniningning, Ang bituin at araw niya, Kailan pa ma'y di magdidilim, Lupa ng araw ng luwalhati't pagsinta, Buhay ay langit sa piling mo, Aming ligaya na pag may mang-aapi, Ang mamatay ng dahil sa iyo.